The way i see it
by Master Derpy
Summary: What if Lloyd did'nt know his father and lived with Wu his whole life? I think i should rate it up?
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this trying to get to sleep**

* * *

The cries of agony and commands of midwives(Don't midwives do the job of helping child birth?)where soon banished and replaced by the cries of a new baby and the sobs of a new mother,her name was new baby Boy opened his eyes,they where a stunning emerald green.

The boy lifted his arms and touched he's mother's face,The mother let the tears stream down her knew she had to drop him to a place she knew all to well.

The day she was let out of the hospital was the last day she would she her precious child,she wrapped him up in a blanket and put him in a basket she wrote a note and went to the all to known place to stopped at the big gate doors and gently dropped the basket their

She knocked on the monastery doors and ran in the shadows,a man walked out and said "Hello?" he had a puzzled face,the cries of a sacred newborn made him look down,he gasped at what he sore and picked the note up and read it aloud "Dear Wu,I wish I could keep him but I must journey on,he is you're brother's does not have name,I would like you chose it. love from Misako" Wu picked up the blond boy and spoke of his name "Lloyd" She smiled and left to the journeys she missed.

* * *

**Like i said before i was trying to get to sleep! review,Fave and follow! X)**


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for the reviews okay in this Sensei Wu is young and Kai,Nya,Jay,Cole and Zane are his adopted son's and daughter and they (also Lloyd) are 8**

* * *

Lloyd was playing video games with his 'brothers',He had always played video games with them at free time.'Farther' made them train everyday!but he knew that 'father' was only protecting them

"Ha!take that!"Jay said as he's ninja in blue shocked Cole's ninja in black,Cole pouted as the TV screen said "GAME OVER" it was Lloyd vs Kai,and of course Kai was wining.

"Ha!face it Lloyd I always win!" said Kai in a proud voice.

"Not in my world!" Lloyd barked back and defeated Kai's flame thrower,Lloyd cheered himself and soon Jay,Cole and Zane where.

Kai sighed and left the room to find his Father,He found him with Nya telling her about a dragon,She stared awe at him when he continued with the story about how some are told to guard secrets.

Kai sat down near them in a lotus position,he soon got lost in thought about the game,but was brought back by his youthful and wise fathers voice "is some think troubling you Kai?"

"Father,it's no think" Kai told his father,Wu nodded,Kai felt his head lean forward,and each time he did he would jolt,he fell sound asleep and slumped forward.

* * *

**Please review and if you don't like it you can tell me the truth,truth's always better :'( please tell me **


	3. Hermana

~Kai~

I felt someone pock me,I groaned and moved to my Side,Who ever pocked me at first was getting irritated,They pocked me again.

"KAI WAKE UP!"

I herd Jay scream,I moved my head,then a _smack_ came after,I herd someone laugh.I opened my eyes to see that I had head butted Cole,Jay was on the floor laughing.

"Kai!You idiot!" Said Cole

"You shouldn't of poked me!"I argued back,Cole stormed off to get changed.I sat up and stretched my limbs,Jay stopped laughing.

"Father said we must hurry up or we will be late for our first day of school" said Zane

We nodded,I walked out with my brother's in civilian clothes,(P.S. They normal wear kimonos)Nya and 'Father' where in the dining room,eating breakfast.

"Hurry up,guys" Lloyd jumped up and down.

Jay wolfed down his cereal,Then downed his orange juice,then gave a small belch.

"Excuse me"

Nya slid of her seat and skipped towards Jay and grabbed his hand,We walked down the steps of the monastery .It was the first day of ever going school,They sore a yellow school bus,The door opened.

"Well,hello kids!" said the bus driver.

We nodded our heads,I sat with Cole,Nya and Jay sat together and Lloyd and Zane sat together.I herd whispering behind me.

"Hello,Amigo"

I looked up to see a girl with Brown hair and blue eyes.

"Esa,what are you doing?"

"Oh!I was just saying hi to the new guys,hermana"

Me and Cole sat up looked behind our seats,their where two girls one had a light Brown hair and blue eyes the other had dark chocolate hair and brown eyes

"Umm..."

"Hello!My name's Vicky

"I'm Bella"(She's got the dark chocolate hair)

"Kai"

"Cole"

"So...would you like a tour!?" Asked Vicky

"hermana" wined Bella

"What?" Vicky shrugged

"We would love to!" Cole answered

"You know that we forgot the rest of the family" I pointed out,Cole shrugged

"Don't worry,Ese,they can come too" approved Vicky,The bus stopped and we got out.

"hermana" motioned Bella

"Bye,Amigos" Vicky Walked over to Bella,I looked at Cole who started walking in the gate's,Then i sore the Spanish friends,They where talking to Lloyd and Zane.

"Hey Cole,Look" I pointed at Zane and Cole nodded.

* * *

~Vicky~

"Si" Bella answered Lloyd's question

"I do like spicy foods"

They looked at me

"It makes my mouth sore"

Lloyd nodded,Then he must of got an idea

"HEY!Why don't you come over ours after school?"

"Sure,Ese" I answered and smiled,Bella just nodded

"Hermana?" I asked,Bella lifted her head up "is everything okay?" she nodded and looked away.I frowned my best friend must of had allot on her mind.

"Is it alright if some over friends come?" I asked Lloyd,He smiled

"Sure!The more the merrier" I Smiled.

"Thanks"

* * *

**Attention all readers!I need two GIRL occs be the lucky two!**

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Crush:**

**Family:**

**Element:**

**Colour:**

**Extra:**

**:D good luck **


	4. FIRE!

**I'm going to use Rose And Carol thanks! :D Sorry if I didn't choose yours!**

* * *

~Break~

Kai's P.O.V

We followed the Spanish friend's to a tree house hidden in the green of the forest near a nice house,As we got closer I herd three people speaking(Rose,Carol and Nikita).

"Ugh!"

"Oh my word!"

"Um..."

We herd bangs and grunts,We walked up to see a girl with dirty blonde hair and green eyes banging a nail in to a shelf and a girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes trying to open a pickle jar.

"Oh my word!Why can't you open that pickle jar!?" asked dirty blonde hair girl with a British mixed with some French accent.

"Seriously!I hate this jar!" Said hazel eyed girl.

"I hate pickles" Grumbled dirty blonde haired girl and she went back hammering.

"Let me help" said a girl with glasses,the girl with hazel eyes passed her the jar,the girl opened the jar and gave it back to her.

"Thanks,Rose"

"Its okay,Carol"

The girl now known as Carol nodded

"Nikita,when is that shelf going to be ready?" Asked Rose.

"Just a minute...And their" Said the girl as I recalled named Nikita.

"Hey,Amigos" Said Vicky,She took a pickle that was offered to her from Carol and started munching it,Bella took some think out of her pocket it was a peanut and Jelly sandwhich

"I love Chicken and salad wraps!" Said Nikita,She waved at us and swallowed.

"Hey,I'm Nikita"

I sore in the corner of my eyes Lloyd looking out the window.I waved back and said

"Kai"

"Jay"

"Zane"

"Cole"

"Nya"

"Lloyd"

We looked at the tree house and the furniture,It was a fairly sized tree house,It had a coffee table,5 bean bags and a blow up sofa(I want one of those).It had a food cooler filled with drinks and goods,A shelf packed with books of adventures and mysteries.A box with blankets and some think fury was in their it was a brown and black colour And small.

Their was a jar on a shelf that was full with candy and a jar next to it filled with coins and cash.I herd a small yawn,I looked over to the box to see nothing,A faint sniffing reached my ears I looked down to see a chihuahua,It was the must cute thing in the world.

"Megan" called Vicky and the dog went to her,She started scratching it's tummy.

"Oh my word!" exclaimed Nikita,She looked panicky.

"I forgot,Coco and Pops!"

"What?" I asked,I looked at Zane who shrugged.

"My husky pups" Answered Nikita,I nodded,Nikita ran out.

"She's so dramatic" Sighed the four girls that weren't heard because of the barking and someone came in with pups,She was panting.

"HOW THE HECK YOU GET THEM SO FAST!?" Asked(yelled) Jay,he had his hands on his head,Nikita shrugged.I looked at the husky pups,One was a dark chocolate brown and the other was a red colour,another yawn and a brown chihuahua came up to Carol who picked it up and said in a cooing voice

"Aw,hello Sparkles"

The puppy waged its tail,Lloyd broke the silence by saying

"I see smoke the way,Nikita came from"

We ran to the window to see that Lloyd was right we ran out to see three houses on fire,Their where fireman shouting.

"OH NO!THAT'S MY HOUSE!" shouted Nikita,Vicky and Bella started shouting

"MA,PA!?ANYONE!?" their was a woof and a Brown Great Dane came running towards Bella.

"BART!(hehe you know who you are!)"

The dog licked her face,but Bella was crying,a fireman came and said

"We're sorry,we couldn't save them"

It was directed to Bella,Vicky and Nikita,They broke down crying (To soon?).we went to comfort them,Two people went up to them and said "Vicky,Bella,Nikita are staying over ours to night"They nodded and followed them (Its Rose's parents).

They where crying,Then Lloyd ran up to Nikita and hugged,Soon we where in a big hug.

* * *

**Okay my computer has ****decided to go all funny on me...So...**

**Nikita:-.- **

**Rose:[: :] cookie?**

**Nikita:[: :] COOKIE!**

**Vicky:Hermana?**

**Rose:Yes?**

**Vicky:Can i have a cookie [: :]**

**Rose:SURE!**

**Vicky:[: :] YUMMY!**

**Umm...**

**REVIEW And I will give you Cole's birthday cake **


	5. SWIMMING!

Okay I lied,I'm going to have two more occs!(GIRLS) DERP! they are 14!

* * *

~ROSE~

"I have swim suit,extra cloths,money, goggles...What else?"

We where meeting some friends of Nikita at the indoor swimming pool,THAT ANNOYING BOY KAI and his brothers and sister where coming too.I packed my bag up it was a dark purple one.I was in a purple jumper and black jeans with black flats that had a purple bow on the front of it.

I walked in to the gaming room where Vicky,Bella and Nikita where,Nikita was wearing cargo pants with a dark green long-sleeved t-shirt,a grey-sliver square scarf,a green bandanna and black-grey combat boots,Her hair was in a bun,we where playing games one night, we had had a staring contest,And before I blinked I sore that Nikita had specks of gold in her green eyes.

Vicky,was in an orange tank top,red jeans and orange converse,Bella was in a turquoise jumper and black shorts with blue sneakers. Their was a knock on the door and my dad opened it.

"Hello,Carol"

Carol,waved and walked up to us,She sat down next to Nikita-who was more intrested in the vidoe game she was was wearing grey leggins,black boots and a grey and white jumper,Their was another knock and the dogs started barking.I looked at my friends who where busy,Vicky and Bella where speacking Spanish and Carol was reading a magazine.

I sighed and walked to the door,I opened it and their stood Kai,Lloyd,Cole,Zane,Jay and Nya,Kai was in a red jumper and brown jeans with trainers,Lloyd was in a green long sleeved t-shirt,Black jeans and Hightops,Cole was in a black jumper,grey jeans and high tops,Zane was in a white jacket with grey jeans and trainers,Jay was in a blue jacket and jeans with blue Trainers,Nya was in a red summer dress with brown anckle high sandles.

I moved aside to let them in,they walked in and to the gaming Room,Lloyd rushed to Nikita's side and played video games with her,Nya and Carol caught up in gossip,Zane and Cole went up to Vicky and Bella and started a conversation,Jay watched Lloyd and Nikita play video games,Kai stood their and glared at me,I glared back.

"COME ON!"

It was time to go,I picked up my bag we left to the indoor pool,When we got their we sore two girls,one with brown jaw length with bangs and grey eyes,the other with Red-brown hair and blue eyesi.

"ASHLEY!CHANI!" Shouted Nikita

"KITA!" the girls squealed,they ran to each,I pretend that they where going slow motion.I laughed in my head,Kai nudge me,I glared at him,he glared back.

~This is line break~

~Still Rose~

As me and my friends (The girls) walked out of the changing rooms we waited for the boys,Kai came out first,he looked so hot!Wait!What!?What am I saying?

"Earth to Rose?" Nikita waved her hand in front of my face,She smirked.

"HEY,KAI!?" shouted Nikita,Kai turned his head.

"YEAH!?"

"CAN YOU CHUCK,ROSE INTO THE SWIMMING POOL!?"

"SURE" Smirked Kai,evilly may i add. He ran up to us and picked me up bridle style,then chucked me in to the pool,When I hit the surface of the water it made my eyes sting.A figure swam up to me,it was Kai.I gasped for breath when i got up,Kai leaned in,I leaned in,my head was screaming 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?',Soon our lips touched.

"NOT DRAMATIC ENOUGH!" Shouted Lloyd and Nikita and they Cannonballed in to the water,and big splashed erupted.I didn't see that part,I was still kissing Kai.I pulled back so did Kai,I blushed a crimson red,Kai did too.I pushed him on he top of the head and he went underwater,Then some think grabbed my leg and pulled me under.

I grabbed hold of Kai,Who had grabbed hold of my leg and came back out the water laughing.

* * *

**I suck at romance!my computer going weird still **

**Rose:I LOVE YOU KAI!**

**Kai:I LOVE YOU TOO!**

**um...RANDOM**

**Vicky:Hermana!**

**Review and i will give you a cookie [: :]**


	6. tree hugger

okay next they have a Sleepover!okay I'm adding A Boy who's called Jamie he is Roses Bro(Hope you don't mind?) he has blonde hair with blue eyes he is 14 too!(Okay he's Roses twin I made him)

* * *

Jamie walked up to he's parents,Kai,Lloyd,Zane,Cole and Jay not to far behind.

"Mum?" asked Jamie

"Yes Jamie?"

"Can i have a sleepover?"

"Sure,How many are coming?"

Jamie thought for a moment,The answered her question

"five"

"Okay,get permission from their parent's first,And i will get Aaron to get you some treats"

The boys exchanged high fives.

"Mum?"

"Yes,Rose?"

"Can,Carol,Nya,Chani and Ashley stay over?"

"Yes sweet hurt"

The girls ran,Glenda looked up from her laptop with a puzzled look,The girls ran around the mansion trying to think of ideas,They ran in to someone,both groups fell down with an 'omph".

"Hey watch where your going"

"Hey!you watch where your going"

soon a fit of shouting was on,But Lloyd and Nikita just sat their with puzzled looks they stood up and went to play video games. The fight stopped when Ashley sore they where missing,she jumped away from Jay and shouted

"QUIET!"

Everybody stared at her,she felt the blood rushed to her checks.

"Um...I can't see Nikita or Lloy-"

When they got cut of by the yelling of the people missing,they ran to the game room to see Nikita and Lloyd playing,Nikita was shouting and Lloyd was shouting,But not at each other.

"F*** it!"

And killed her character,Lloyd did the same,They ran out hand in hand to the back garden,The rest followed them to the tree house.

"I missed this place" Commented Nikita.

"I remember when i meet you in here" agreed Lloyd

"I felt like it was calling me" confessed Nikita

"What?" Lloyd asked puzzled

"The tree...its hurt"

She put her hand on the tree,soon it glowed a golden,Chani came in,Nikita drew her hand back.

"I fill pain" Chani mumbled,she put her hand on the tree for a rest,but it started to glow,Nikita put her hand on it and the tree grew.

"I fill,Strength" They both said.

* * *

**Oh my,Oh my!Nikita and Chani saved a tree!that sounded better in my head XD**

**Chani:I'm a tree huger!**

**Nikita:Me too!**

**Bella & Vicky:HERMANA!**


	7. 3)&

**THANKS!**

* * *

~Kai's p.o.v~

Me and my brothers with Jamie went to the monastery,to ask 'father' if we can stay at Jamie' soon found 'father' meditating in the training area.

"father?" asked Zane

"Yes?"

"Can we stay over Jamie's?"

"if its okay with his parents...and also Nya staying their tonight"

we ran just before he said Nya,We packed up nightwear,toothbrush and toothpaste.(Kai packed hair gel :D)

"So...Jamie's" Jay started

"hm?" asked Jamie's

"So what are we going to do to tonight?"

"Probably annoy the girls"

"Woah,Dude.I'm not messing with ,Nikita" Lloyd said

"Aw!Lloyd can't annoy he's crush!Oh Nikita's so scary!" Cole said the last part sarcastically,Lloyd turned his head towards Cole.

"Trust me..she can do more then you think"

We stared at him wide,he blushed and cleared his throat.

"I'm going to admitted it,that sounded wrong"

We burst out laughing,Lloyd soon joined in.

* * *

**SHORT!I KNOW IT SUCKS!IM NOT ON SUGAR!I MUST HAV-um...Okay**


	8. Seul

**Okay so I'm going to try to make this extra long!I'm making this one EXTRA INTERESTING!Thanks everybody who bothers to read my stories**

**Forgot to say this but here!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Ninjago (And the songs that might be in here)only my Occs...well some!**

**~Dream/Vision~**

"Hello?" he trudge thought the mist parting away as he walked.

r"Hello!?Anyone their!?"

"Zane?is that you?" someone answered

Zane knew that voice anywhere.

"Chani!?"

Zane ran towards her calls,when he got their he sore someone in didn't know if she or he was friend or foe(is that how you say it?)

"Who are you?" Zane asked.

"Zane?is that you?" it's when then that Zane noticed it was Chani,Zane looked at his clothes he was in a white ninja Gi.

"Zane,where the others?"

A squawk of a falcon was herd,they looked up to see a falcon circling drew out his arm and the falcon perched it's self their.

_"HELLO!?ANYONE THEIR!HELP!I'M STUCK"_ rang through Zane and Chani's minds.

_"Ashley!?is that you?"_

_"Yeah,me and Cole are stuck"_

_"Where are you?"_

_"Their was a a big hiss and this rock stuck us in a cave"_

_"We're coming!"_

_"Hurry!"_

* * *

"HELLO?" Nikita was walking about calling,hoping her friends where near.

"HELLO!ANYONE!" she was getting anxious

"Kita?"

she gasped

"Lloyd!?"

"Behind you!"

She turned around,A figure in green was standing in the mist.

"Lloyd?"

" 's me"

A crack brought their attention,they turned and a man in black with crimson eyes was opened he's arms as if for a hug.

"Come with me,son"

Lloyd stared at him blankly.

"I don't wont to fight"

"No" Lloyd said with courage,The man glared at didn't won't to go with him because of her.

"Very well"

He clicked he's fingers and a serpentine grabbed hold of Nikita.

"NIKITA!" Shouted Lloyd,he went to grab her back but someone pushed him,their was a hiss and he smacked in to a rock surprisingly it fell of the cliff that you could now let the darknes consume him,the last word before he blacked out was.

"I'll find you"

**ohh!So Ashleys and Cole are stuck,Nikita's been kidnapped,Lloyd's unconscious!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Growl!

**SORRY!It has been ages since I last updated! so this one is about the rest of them(MOST OF THEM)!hehe And a bit of Cole/Ashley ;)**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Ninjago. But i can dream.**

**~Rose/Kai~**

He didn't like the cold,He dragged his feet along the stone cold floor,calling frantically and went to put his hands in to his pockets they didn't,he looked down, he's was dressed in red head to toe.

"Huh?that's strange I never remembered being in this"

Their was a crack,Kai reached to his back as he knew what to do and grabbed his sword,he looked at it,it was gold!The cold wave of air made him look up,He got in to fighting position.A figure dressed in purple came out of the bush's,Kai pointed his sword at 'it'.The stranger gasped,'It' grabbed some think,and with a flick of a wrist,The person was in fighting stance and fans ready to kill.

"Who are you?" asked Kai.

"My name...is Rose" was the figures reply,Kai slowly brought his sword down.

"Rose?"

"Kai?"

They both put their weapons away,They looked at their surroundings.A smash was heard from their left,They ran to the west(UGH!Is this good enough?).When they got their they sore no think.A mumbled was heard they looked to their side and gasped. There was Lloyd dressed in green he had his mask off and their was three people One was dressed in a turquoise colour,one in orange/yellow,One was in a blue samurai suit.

"Hello?"They looked at Kai,he put he's hand up in surrender.

"My name is,Kai"

They flipped hoods off and smiled.

"Vicky,Bella,Jamie!"

They nodded,and moved out the way for Kai to see,Lloyd had a big scratch on his arm,there was blood dripping from it.

"Poor,Lloyd" gasped Rose,They where all worried. Because they didn't know what did it to it to him,and it was definitely not by a serpentine.

~Ashley/Cole~

Ashley sighed and sat down with her arms wrapped around her legs,she and Cole where stuck. She went in to lotus position and leaned her elbow on her knee and rested her chin on the palm of her hand,she sighed again and tapped her finger nails on her knee.

"Just great!I'm stuck here with you!WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE THE BOY I-" She stopped before she could say any think else

"Boy I,what?" Asked Cole with a bit of excitement.

"sigh...no think" Was her reply,Cole looked away from her and to the bolder that was wedge into the enter of the stood up and reached to his back grabbing a scythe . He stood in front of it,his legs apart a bit,He brought back his scythe,then with great might he amid at it. The rock split in to two,he put back his weapon and did a victory dance,He then pushed the rock away.

"Lets go" He said,Ashley nodded in agreement.

~Chani/Zane~

Chani and Zane walked around in the mist,they heard growling. Then Coco,Pops and Bart,jumped out of the bushes and attacked three figures. Zane and Chani where surprised,because right in front of them was Nya,Jay and Carol.

**SO!DO you like it?Love it?Hate?Need more of it?Well i'll update as soon as possible**


End file.
